


Mating

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not comfortable being way explicit so bare with me, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, a lot of kissing and straight up sex, consented, reader technically has a say in everything almost, really it's just playful, sort of rapey, this is a really fucking dirty fanfic, this is kind of really explicit though, who's gonna be the daddy though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: The spring solstice is here. That means though that the Ghouls will be in their annual heat cycle soon. And that means someone else would also be in the same heat cycle as well....you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Sibling but this could be its own standalone.
> 
> This is also my first technically REALLY explicit work however I am not....fond of really going into details a lot so this is my first experiment of almost going beyond the edge you can say (as I've tried searching for more Ghouls/Reader and particularly almost found none. So this is my sort of smutty fanfic for them).

They knew the moment they each woke up and sensed the burning desire to grab something and fuck it with their cocks, they were in dire heat. Not just any heat, but the heat of wanting to breed. Their core ached for thirst. Their temperatures flared. Their eyes frenzied to find the source of their calling to mate with the female.

They could sense you were in heat too. Your smell was whiffing up their noses as they sniffed it first thing in the morning, turning their heads to one another to see if anyone else had smelled it. And that's when their senses activated, their desires igniting to track the source and devour it for their own being.

Yet, of course, Omega, the highest one amongst them, knew he had to close the door before any of them could pounce up on the lone female Ghoul. He instructed that if they had all gone to greet the female at this time of hour, no doubt she would run away. Frightened by their advances, as the female Ghoul would have yet to even sense their heat before she could decide who was worthy to take. They had to obey the rules of nature. If any of them were to already gang up on her, she could easily reject them all. And that would just cause more problems, perhaps even harm as he retold them the tale of how a group of Ghouls tried to all each take their lone female sister, how she refused each one upon being scared and they all attacked her out of rage.

The second oldest, Alpha, snorted. He said that it was just a fairytale, a myth. Something to keep all of them in check. Of course, any male Ghoul would obey a female's wishes at this time of need. What was the harm though in all of them ganging on her?

Special retorted though that Omega was right. They could even scar the ghuleh, make her inhabit an unwanted pregnancy and she forever be damaged maybe to never speak, eat, walk...she could reject them all right now and they would have to angsty wait until she was ready again.

They all continued to argue amongst one another until Omega noted one subject who would know better: Sister Imperator. After all, if nobody wanted to take his word upon following the rulebook, why not just ask Sister Imperator's opinion.

And the answer was the same: they would have to wait and obey by the rules.

Sister Imperator reminded them of the same old tale and how they would have to honor the ghuleh's choice. She was the bearer of the future Ghouls to come. They would have to respect her needs and who she chose.

She shooed them off to get ready, to calm themselves before getting frenzied. She would go to prepare the female, knowing any moment, the female would be amazed by the new smell amongst her brothers and be in her own rapturous craving.

She gave them each new masks. These ones were similar to the ones they wore but there was a cut out where the chin and mouth was. Easier access to do things and speak, the Sister said. There was a slit beneath the cloth of the mask to enable them to sprout their lips and teeth. She then walked away to prepare the ghuleh.

The rest of the Ghouls then went to put on their masks and tidied themselves, each checking to make sure he looked well groomed and his smell wasn't abominating. They polished their claws to make sure they wouldn't hurt unless told so, their teeth the same but their mouths fresh with mint. They each debated who was going to be first, who was going to be last. Importantly, who was going to be the lucky one to implant his seed.

Clearly me, Special Ghoul said. He noted how he was the type to cuddle, how he would take the ghuleh in his arms and wrap her with them, giving her all his warmth in his circle of protection.

Water laughed hideously. You? he cackled. You don't know how to attend to a ladies' need. She needs some extra push. Why should she settle for some teddy bear? Maybe she wanted something rougher. Something to enable her to fight. She liked to rumble to be on the top.

Air swayed this aside. He argued that she would only decide by whom she picked to be the bottom. She was the conductor of this whole process anyway. Whoever was the one to be underneath her, would be the lucky one to be consumed by her greatness.

The back and forth went on between them until luckily, Sister Imperator walked in, instructing them that the ghuleh was ready. She was waiting in her room to be taken by any of them.

The Ghouls then shut their mouths and hurried over to the ghuleh's room. Sister Imperator reminded them one last time of honoring the ancient ways before entering the room, asking the ghuleh which of her brothers she would like to meet first. She came back out to look up at Omega, before walking out.

The rest of the Ghouls eyed Omega enviously as he opened the door, entering the ghuleh's bedroom.

He blinked his eyes rapidly upon his sister on the bed.

You had wrapped yourself up in blankets, sitting down on a king sized bed, the lights dimmed in the room. You were also wearing a mask similar to their own, with the mouthpiece open except your hair was styled to the way you liked it.

"Hello, Omega," you purred, your voice alluring. "You smell...nice."

Omega gulped. You were so tempting now, especially with your lingering smell close. How your nectar must be bubbling, making him salivate greatly. He wanted to pounce onto that bed and tear those blankets away, slamming himself into you and not stopping until he came all the way in. He knew better than to do that though. He knew the ancient ways. And he swore himself to abide by them.

"You smell just as great, sister," he said, walking over to the bed. He clasped his arms behind his back, promising not to hurt you. "Are you feeling...all right?"

You nodded, shuffling the blankets. "I was a bit surprised when I woke up this morning. I thought someone had wharf the room full of cologne just to mess with my head until...my ache came by. Then I started...doing things. If you had been in here a while ago before Sister Imperator came, you'd probably hear me meowing loudly." You giggled. "I feel much better though knowing what's going on...and I think I'm kind of ready. We all knew this was going to happen. I'm just...kind of scared and don't know what I want. I have an idea...but ehh, I guess I don't know if I'll like it. Also, I just have these blankets on for err...safe feeling I guess." You shrugged. "You do all...promise not to hurt me, right?"

Omega nodded. "Of course, sister. I will not lay a hand on you unless asked so. Your word is our law. We will do only as you instruct." He then twiddled his fingers. "If you don't mind me asking sister...what kind of things were you doing?" He titled his head.

Your cheeks blushed, upon answering. "Well...I was thinking about you and your brothers....and your...cocks...how I wanted each one inside me...I was touching myself, thinking about being embraced by all your masculinity. And I umm..." You turned your head to a pillow on the floor. "Did stuff to a pillow nobody should probably do."

Omega chuckled. "I can just imagine," he cooed. "A part of me wishes I was that pillow at that moment....but I guess I can't complain now. However, I will obey your word, sister. You can use me anyway you want. Or allow me to use you. Or reject me if you must...as the ways say, it is a male Ghoul's code to obey any word the female says."

You nodded, covering yourself up with the blankets once more. "Then...I instruct you to undo your clothes. Particularly just your pants."

Omega bowed his head. "As you wish, sister." He removed his clothes steadily, taking each garment off except his mask.

You blinked your eyes, surprised to see he did it. Also more intrigued how obedient he was willing to do your every word. "Come closer over to the bed."

He stepped over to the edge of the bed, his hands clasped behind his back again.

"Sit on it." He scooted aside you, waiting.

You glanced to his arms. "Touch me."

Omega lifted up his hands. "Anywhere specific?"

You shook your head, unfolding the blankets, revealing your body to him. "Anywhere you'd like, brother. From my breasts to my...err….you know...touch me how you'd like."

Omega slid his hands up from rubbing your hair to your neck, trailing over to your breasts. He pinched the small nipples between his fingers, making you squeak slightly. From there, he massaged your breasts and then guided down your stomach, resting onto your thighs. He glanced up at you once more to gain permission. As you nodded, he then lurked his fingers down onto your opening, parting your upper and lower parts, smoothing them around. You squealed upon his fingers entering you and then hummed when his fingers went to work on circling your clit.

You began to purr as you rocked yourself onto his fingers, smoothing your hands around his neck. You pulled him close to you, breathing heavily. "Kiss me," you commanded.

Omega then leaned forward, pressing his lips against you. You exchanged hot breaths and saliva between each other, as you battled one another's tongues for dominance. Then you grabbed onto Omega's head and pulled him down on top of you. "Omega," you shuddered as his fingers still stroke you. "Fuck me."

Omega pondered. "Are you sure, sister?" he teased, a small smile lit behind his mask.

"Please, brother, fuck me," you begged.

Omega withdrew his fingers and then hovered over your entrance. He slid himself right inside, causing you both to moan as you wrapped your legs around him, shivering more. Gently, he began to rock back and forth, making you whimper underneath with each thrust he did, both slow and fast.

He propped himself on his arms to keep himself from crashing onto you, as you dug him forward near your neck, gasping in his ear. "Fuck, you feel good," you quipped, biting onto his ear and raking his back with unsheathed claws, making him more hard.

Omega turned to kiss you and then lowered himself down to your neck, nibbling softly.

The skin to skin contact you were both sharing glimmered with seat, sultry from the moans and heavy, hot breaths you both gasped, you could feel yourself wanting to explode any moment. The movements between you two just screamed for ecstasy. You wanted this to last longer and command the head Ghoul but you knew you couldn't keep the others waiting for long.

"Omega, make me cum," you purred, licking his ear. "I want your children now!"

"As you wish, sister," Omega huffed. And then with a roar of pleasure, he released himself inside you, making you also yip in bliss as you felt his tip hit your spot to wash all over him.

You laid with each other on the bed for a while, recovering from the intense sex. Omega then slid himself out. "Is that all you require of me for now, sister?”

You nodded. "I wish I could keep you here, brother but alas...I cannot keep you for long. Alert Alpha he is next. As for you though..." You gave him a final kiss and cooed in his ear, "If the others don't please me as well, I promise to give you a second hand."

Omega's eyes lit up and he nodded happily. He then dressed himself and went outside to get Alpha.

Alpha took a deep breath and entered inside. He closed the door and then watched you stimulate yourself, rubbing yourself all around with your fingers, purring.

You titlted your head up, sensing his smell. "Play with me, Alpha," you teased. "Show me what you can do what Omega can't."

Alpha gulped, feeling himself harden. He walked slowly over to the bed. "Is there anything specific you want me to do, sister?"

You pondered for a moment and played a coy smile. "Look at the mess, Omega has left me," you whimpered. "Clean it up. Make sure everything is gone."

Alpha crawled onto the bed and peeked at yourself. He saw that Omega indeed left some of himself but it was also drooled with some of your wetness too. He was a little disturbed perhaps to slurp onto what Omega was but he knew he had to please you. So he popped his tongue out and slurped away on you.

You whined as you stroked yourself harder. "Alphy," you squeaked. "Keep on licking."

Alpha swirled his tongue around, capturing everything he could. He then pricked his teeth onto yourself, raking it softly.

You moaned loudly as you felt yourself begin to move your hips, similar to when Omega had his fingers in you. "You taste so sweet, sister," Alpha said, salivating against you. "Can...you taste me? Please?"

"Stop," you ordered. Alpha stuck his tongue out of you.

"Reveal yourself to me. I'll decide if you're worthy to taste."

Alpha unzipped his pants, showing himself to you.

You titled your head up, eyes widen at how quick and obedient Alpha was to your words. Maybe this is going to be more fun than I thought, you pondered. Omega surely listened...but now has Alpha...I'm definitely going to enjoy this.

Sprawling closer to Alpha, you cuddled the cock in your hands. You then opened your mouth and twirled your tongue against him. Alpha shook, gripping onto the blankets. You then casually licked all around him, softly numbing your teeth onto him as well. You fingered his lower part, petting the bottom base of the shaft. "Do you believe you're worthy to take me?"

"Yes," Alpha mumbled. "Please, sister....I want you. Do...you want me?"

You giggled as you pulled back. "Take me as you will then."

In a rush, Alpha pushed you down onto the bed and lifted up your legs, slamming himself right into you. You clutched the blankets and sheets into your hands, your claws digging deeper, moaning happily. As Alpha rocked himself, he ocassionally glanced at you and leaned himself down, kissing your lips, grunting.

"This is surely deeper than Omega," you taunted. "Perhaps you're worthy to be selected as the official father of my children. Would you like that, Alphy?"

"Please, sister," Alpha begged, feeling himself begin to leak but kept on thrusting. "I want to be yours, forever."

You chuckled but then bellowed a cry, knowing you were at your limit too. "Then, take me," you pleaded. "Take me and make me yours!"

You parted your lips with a sigh as Alpha released himself, gasping for air. He then crashed to your side, taking huge breathers.

You pushed yourself against him and kissed him gently, wrapping yourself around him. "Thank you, Alphy," you cooed, licking his lips, rocking yourself on him. "Tell Air he is next. Oh, and don't worry if Air satisifies me more...after all, he has to prove his worth."

Feeling confident, Alpha nodded and kissed you back. He then got up, zipped his pants and notified Air, waiting.

Air patiently entered into the room. Judging from his two past brothers' experiences, he wondered what the ghuleh would ask of him. He was maybe a little smaller than her but not that much, perhaps more similar heights. He closed the door and eyed the bed, seeing the ghuleh gaze up at him, swaying her body.

"Hello, Air," you giggled. "Come sit on the bed with me."

Air waddled over to the bed and sat down. "Would you like me to please you?" you whispered. "I can tell you were waiting patiently for it to be your turn. What a good boy you must've been. And touching yourself as you wait...that's so...hot." You licked your lips playfully. 

Air as previous with his brothers, also gulped. She was intense. She had the calling of a nightingale. Every word she spoke, was enough to make him want to obey her. Whatever she wanted, he had to honor it.

"If...you'd like, sister, that's fine," Air whimpered. "Please...pleasure yourself as you must."

"Oh, brother," you purred, simmering over to his pants. "If you want to pleasure me, let me help in return." Unzipping his pants, you took him with your hands, massaging it.

Air shuddered, grasping onto the blankets like Alpha. His eyes widen as he felt you roll your fingers across his tip, down the shaft. And then how you tickled his key area, enough to make him almost faint. He stood still though and wobbled, signaling off each moan as the ghuleh rubbed himself.

Sister Imperator wasn't lying when she said I will have total control over them, you thought giddily. They're doing whatver I'm telling them...and even when I tell them to do what they want, it's like they know they can't really have control over me. I am the conductor of this play.

You then stopped. "Lay back," you demanded.

He laid himself down on the blankets, resting his head on the pillow. Crawling over him, you then sat up, setting yourself down on top of him. Air quivered as he felt yourself clamp down. And with the moving of your hips slowly, he knew he was in for a while.

You purred as you swiveled yourself around, enjoying Air's length. You sprawled your fingers against his chest, ripping his clothes with your claws. Air laid his hands onto your hips, pressing his claws deeply but then crawling up upon your breasts, squeezing a nipple. He then rested them down onto your ass, sliding all around.

You lowered yourself down, allowing him to take your breasts into his mouth. You then cried as you rocked yourself harder, kissing him deeply.

"Oh, Air," you murmured. "You feel amazing."

"Anything to please you, sister," he cooed, spreading his hands around your back, soaring one into your hair.

You then cussed as you felt Air hit your sweet spot, kissing him more harshly. "Sister," Air yipped. "I don't think I'm going to last long. I can feel myself already begin to leak...I'm sorry..."

"Shh," you mumbled. "It's ok. Let it all out. Give me everything you got...oh fuck!" You clinged onto Air's hands as you leaned back and moaned, releasing your third orgasm. Air squeaked as he lifted himself up to fill you, thrusting himself around.

You then crashed down onto him, breathing heavily. You chuckled as you stared into Air's eyes, looking like he was still in bliss. You then passionately kissed him, wrapping your arms around his head. Air kissed you back, slipping you his tongue, wrapping himself around you as well. You both then stopped and you laid your head on Air's chest, wandering off into a moment of abyss of thoughtlessness.

You then got up off of him. "Next will be Earth and Water. Tell them to both come in here."

Air frowned as he sat up. "I wasn't good enough, sister?" he asked, worried.

You kept yourself from having to snort. They really are sensitive and emotional at this time...I can particularly do anything with them.

You tumbled onto him, crawling back on top. "No, you were a good boy," you said, patting his head and sliding the other hand on his chest. "I always enjoy a good boy who would listen obediently...maybe hope that Water and Earth might not be that lucky...think of yourself as a worthy selection."

Now feeling happy, Air smiled. You gave each other one last kiss before Air zipped himself up and walked out.

Water and Earth opened the door as Air stumbled out, limping a bit. The two brothers glanced at one another, wondering if they were going to be really lucky. Judging from how each of the Ghouls have been with their encounter with the ghuleh, it seemed that this was definitely worth going together.

They glanced to see you sitting down, massaging yourself against the blankets. "Come play with me, brothers," you cooed. "Come play with your sister."

Their ears perked upon your calling. Now it made sense all why they would have to obey a female's honor. She was the one in charge, who was going to do what. With her voice like a siren's, she determined all who would please her in any way. And they certainly would please her how she wanted to be. 

Marching over to the bed, Water and Earth patiently waited. "What would you have us do, sister?" they chorused.

You snickered as you then pulled Earth to sit on the bed. "Sit down and relax, Earth. Let your sister comfort you. Water, in the meantime, why don't you enjoy yourself? I'm sure you'd like to prepare."

You then sat up on Earth, cooing as you rocked yourself, watching Water unzip himself and touch. You kissed and rocked on Earth's chest, making him unzip his pants and also touch himself. You teased Earth by rubbing yourself, moaning loudly as you played your fingers against your upper lip. You then switched over to Water, begging him to shield himself inside you as you toppled over on his chest. You kissed him wildly as Water slid his fingers all over your ass, rimming it gently.

You had so much fun teasing one and the other, you couldn't decide which one you liked more. Each Ghoul you left, made him whine and grumble in impatience to touch himself and the other Ghoul moaned in ectasy as you took him in.

You then laid onto Earth and rocked on him as you instructed Water to grab your ass and shove himself inside. You all were in insane levels of pleasure, as you felt Earth and Water touch your body all around with their hands.

Oh fuck, you loved being in heat now. How you could command each Ghoul to do as you please. And they had no choice but to obey. To insure that their seed would be the winner in bearing the future children.

"Please your sister," you pleaded. "Please touch me...make me feel good."

"Of course, sister," Earth said, pulling you down for a kiss. He then tumbled his fingers down on your clit.

"Whatever you wish us to do," Water said, turning your head around for a kiss. He then rubbed his fingers around your breasts, strumming gently like a guitar.

Seeing Earth's eyes begin to criss cross, you could tell he was going to unleash any minute. "Go on," you purred, scratching your claws on his chest. "It's ok. Go and release inside me."

Not holding back, Earth grumbled as he stilled his hips, unleashing himself inside you. You then turned to Water, seeing he was at his end as well.

You lifted yourself off of Earth and slid onto Water, making him growl and you giggled, wiggling yourself back on him. "Go and take it more," you hummed. "Or do you want me to get to work?"

Furiously, Water then turned you around and made you sit on him. You enfolded your legs behind his back and swung yourself around on him, clenching onto him tightly with your arms around his neck, ripping his clothes. You both then hissed as Water held on your hips and back, kissing one another savagely. Water roared viscously, tossing his head back as you whimpered with your head titled, combining yourselves together.

You then both crashed back into your bodies. Water kissed you back as he made you fall back onto the bed, laying alongside Earth.

Taking another breather, you all glanced at one another, motionless.

"Well, this wasn't how I expected it," you huffed. "And you two...just made it the best. I think...you two might possibly be considered...now....tell Special he's next...looks like he might have a hard time pleasing me with how good you two were."

Satisified, the Ghouls nodded and then kissed you. They walked outside proudly, telling Special he was next. They then strolled off, proud to know that they were perhaps the only Ghouls left to please you. With all the fucking you did, Special would have to really pull something good.

You then cussed, knowing what Special could possibly do. He was the prankster after all. You rememebred how many buttons he used to push on you so much, from watching the scary movies to the damn ice cubes in the hot bath. Now though, you were going to get your revenge. Maybe luck would be in your favor today.

You waited patiently and dusted yourself off as you watched Special open the door and closed it.

"You wanted to see me, sister?" Special asked.

You nodded and sat up. "Join me in bed, brother. I have something to tell you."

Special treaded over to the bed. He sat down, glancing over to you. "What is it you'll like to tell me?"

You scooted closer to him, digging your fingers into his legs. "Your brothers have done well to please me but...I still have an ache. An ache I cannot get rid of. Perhaps, you can help me rid of this final ache?"

Special pondered. "What would you want me to do then, sister?"

You purred as you sat up and took hold of his neck. "I want you to do as you please with me," you cooed. "I want you to make me beg for everything. Make me whimper. Prove to me you're better than your brothers."

Special nodded, hypnotized. "As you wish, sister."

You smiled as you then made him lean down on top of you. Ok, not bad so far, you thought. He's not doing anything else...maybe my voice really gets to them...maybe I'm really in charge here.

You bit your lip from letting out a giggle. Oh, how mindless and powerless the Ghouls were when they heard your voice. And you conducted what they would do. And they knew it too. Yet, they only obeyed to please you. As all told in the ancient ways.

"Sister...are you sure you want me on top of you?" Special asked, startled. "I...don't know if I can please you that well..."

You surpressed your chuckle. Oh, he's really scared now. "Just relax, brother. Do what you naturally must," you purred. "I want you to ride me."

"Hmm," Special murmured. He lowered his head down to your neck and bit on it. You let out a soft sigh as he then grabbed your hands and lifted them above your head. He glared at you steadily, emitting a growling purr, distracting you with a kiss and his grind against you.

You felt yourself being wrapped in ectasty as you felt your temperatue rise up with your breath. Special then grabbed a small thin blanket as he kissed you more, took hold of your wrists and binded the blanket around them, tying it up together like a knot. "Is this fine?"

Your eyes widen as you glanced to see your wrists were bound. You wiggled your arms around, frightened. "What?!" You then felt Special straddle his legs on top of your hips. "Brother? What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Special winked. "You told me to do what I want naturally."

You immediately freaked out, attempting to squirm yourself out of the binds. If there was one thing you knew about these binds, it didn't mean that you were the one technically in control now.

"But...that's not this is suppose to go!" you growled, wriggling. You then zipped your mouth shut, not wanting to give it away in case he got confused. Ok, maybe this was just some sort of act. Maybe he thought this was really what you wanted. However, you were limited to do what you want now.

Special cackled, sitting up and crossing his arms. "I think Omega must've skipped some parts in the rulebook along with the rest of them...you see, I actually read more deeper than what Sister Imperator taught us. I know what your little trick is."

"Oh really?" you scoffed. "Brother, you're hurting me with these binds. Can you please untie them for me?" You let out a little whine as you tossed your wrists around, acting like you were in pain (he did tie them a little too hard). Maybe this will get him.

"Nope," Special grinned, leaning down. "I know everything about this whole scheme. How you apparently use your voice to seduce us...and then command us to do your bidding. Such as what I have seen in each of my brothers walking out. I knew from the look of their eyes they were all possessed by you to do what you want. Just as the rulebook foretold."

You bit your lip, hissing. "You little shit," you growled.

"So, being the smartie that I am, I knew with the spring solstice coming up soon, it would mean either of us being in heat or worst such as this case, both," Special continued, ignroing you, sitting up proudly. "So I visited a local witch not far from us, a potion master. Asked her to conjure me a little medicine to ward off any seduction charms in return of the herbs we grew. Gave me a bottle and saved that little vial for today. And now here I am...gladly unfazed."

You huffed and shook underneath him. "That's not fair!" you grumbled. "Let me go! I'm the one that's suppose to be in charge."

Special shrugged. "Well, sorry to say sis but...ya know, sometimes you need to give your brothers the other fair share. And so now since I got you tied up..." He lowerred himself down to your ear. "You're gonna follow what I want now," he mewed.

That suddenly made you feel very turned on. The way he spoke with such domination and control...you wanted him to command you now. "Yes," you whimpered. "Please...I'm yours to command."

Special snickered. "That's a good girl," he soothed. "Now, are you going to listen and follow what your big brother is going to tell you? Or do I have to punish you?"

You nodded, promising to follow his every word. Maybe this was going to be more fun than you thought.

"Now then." He lifted your head up, placing yourself to look right at his crotch. He unzipped his pants. "Be a good sister and suck it." He jammed your head near him, your mouth pressed hard against himself.

Taking him in, you began to suck, licking your tongue all around him. Special trembled as he moaned, trying not to thrust himself inside you. He grabbed onto your hair, pulling it.

You had hoped he wouldn't spill into your mouth. From how he was bulging and his tip enlarged, you were really afraid at any moment he would explode but he seemed to be holding it in. Special then pulled you out, making you spit and cough.

"Now I gotta prepare you," Special said. He pushed himself down to your core and savored away, sliding his tongue all around. You whined as you kicked, wanting him more now. The way he moved his tongue was DEFINITELY way better than Alpha's. He knew what spots to hit and he kept teasing you, rimming his fingers all around your outsides, making you feel close to the edge.

Seeing you were growing wetter and swarming your legs wildly from his touch, Special then placed himself on top of you, straddling your hips again. He pressed his fingers against your breasts, kneading, making you whimper.

You waved your arms above you, trying to hold onto him, to take control but he held them down, beginning to jerk his hips. "Not yet, sister," he chortled. "You're gonna have to prove to me you earn this."

He swayed himself from side to side, making you grumble as you felt yourself ache from his pleasure. It felt so hot though being tied up too. To have him tell you what to do. The near feel to get back at him but...you were stuck. You had no way to let him know you wanted more of him other than staring with your eyes.

"I'm going to put my hand on your neck and the other balled inside you," Special instructed. "Do. Not. Explode."

He then pressed his hand onto your neck while the other inserted itself back inside.

You moaned and coughed, whining as you felt Special brush himself against you again, teasingly grinding. "Brother," you mumbled. "Please...I need you. Please fuck me."

Special titled his head, hitting your spot with his fingers, making you yelp. "What was that, sis?"

"Fuck me," you begged. "Please. I am yours to command. I'll do whatever you want just...take me in. Please."

Special roamed himself around once more, making you sigh greatly, weeping out tears. "Brother," you sniffed. "Pllleeasseee..." You then felt your edge come closer and you took a deep breath, trying to hold it in.

Fuck, he said not to explode, you thought, closing your eyes tightly. You huffed and cried, attempting to refuse the rising heat in your core. Fuck fuck, he's going to get me. You waited for yourself to unleash, knowing any minute Special was going to yell at you for spreading your stickness onto him.

Yet, you felt his fingers pull away and the core stopped, cooling down. You opened your eyes to see Special leaning down on top of you now.

He wiped a tear from your cheek, sucking it in his mouth. He then untied your bonds. "All right. I guess you proved yourself...just don't do try anything stupid...after all..." He slammed his body against yours again and held his hands to choke on your neck. "I'm in charge."

That was enough to send you into a frenzy. You held your arms above at Special's back, raking him as he rammed himself in and out. "Fuck me," you pleaded. "Please, don't stop fucking me." You coughed as you felt Special dig a finger into your neck, making you almost black out from the pleasure rising not only from your core but from the neck as well.

Special then let go of your neck and laid himself against you, gripping onto your shoulders. "Brother," you moaned, sending a loud whimper into his ear. "I...love you. Oh fuck, I love you."

"I love you too, sis," Special said, staring at you before kissing you deeply. "You can't deny that after I'm done here."

"Shut up you fucker," you thundered, hitting him on the shoulder. You laid your head against the pillow, crying out once more. "Don't think just because you found a way to manipulate me into your hold....ahhh...I can still decide who'll be the father."

Special chuckled. He then bit onto your neck, drawing blood. "Technically, I can influence that."

You sent another punch to his back, making him laugh more. "Stop!"

"I can't I'm..." Special shuddered, feeling himself at his breaking point. "Nearly there..."

"Yessss, fuckkkk," you moaned, clutching onto his back and neck, squeezing. "Brother, please I need you."

Special lifted himself off of your neck and stared into your eyes, locking your hands with his as he pushed your wrists above your head. "Come with me," he cooed, commanding.

Those 3 words then sent you into oblivion as you felt yourself clamp tightly onto your brother before pure bliss spiraled all around your body. Special growled angrily but then purred as he felt himself explode, pouring everything he had into you as you both then unhinged your fingers, wrapping yourselves around one another to rock it all out.

He then kissed you, tying the final union between you two and collapsed, breathing heavily. You twined together for a few minutes before Special rolled you on top of him, hugging you in his hold.

He parted your hair before pressing your lips against his again, enclosing yourselves in a deep lip lock. "Now, it's just us," he cooed, rubbing your back. "So...am I the lucky father?"

You punched him lightly. "You really think I can make up my mind like that? I mean...the others I still had fun with."

"True," Special admitted. "Though you can't deny this wasn't something you weren't expecting."

You rolled your eyes and cuddled closer to him. You then giggled and kissed him, nudging your head on his neck. "I'll consider it..."

Special snickered, kissing your head, rubbing his fingers through your hair as he held you with both arms. "That's more like it, sis."

 

Of course, he eventually had to exit the room, knowing that the rest of the Ghouls would be impatient, also frustrated how he got to lay longer with you. You kissed him goodbye and sent him on his way. You then prepared yourself a hot tub in the bathroom, sore from all around your body. As much as you had fun, you could feel all your muscles stiff from the constant pushing, grabbing and pinning.

You also had to clear your mind to decide who the father will be. Mating rituals were weird like that with ghulehs. And even so if it had been one Ghoul, you could still decide whether or not he would be a good father. To determine if a Ghoul was fit to be with a ghuleh according to the ancient rulebook, the Ghoul would demonstrate his willingness to obey the ghuleh's desires. If he had refused and thus tried to assert his dominance, the ghuleh used her seductive voice as a charm to enable his will under hers. Had the Ghoul showed all of his prowess of being a caretaker, the ghuleh then would accept him as the father.

You were stuck though to decide. After all, you did have sex with 6 of the Ghouls. And one of them really turned you on with switching the roles...something upon which you noted back upon researching about the mating process, some ghulehs chose these Ghouls because of how hot their dominance was...

Still, it was hard to decide. Heck, you could technically reject them all. If the ghuleh did reject her Ghoul, she could just "flush" their essence out...and that who was chosen, the essence left of them would be implanted...well, then again, you did have time to consider the others in case you did pick as ghuleh pregnancy was quicker than a female human's...wow, maybe the whole mating and breeding of Ghouls and ghulehs WERE really weird.

You sighed, slipping yourself deeper into the hot water.

"(Y/n)? Are you in there?"

You propped your head up. It was Sister Imperator. "You can come in."

Sister Imperator marched in, her eyes widen at your bath. "Oh," she said, startled. "Did it...hurt?"

You shook your head. "No, I'm fine. Just sore that's all. And deciding..."

"Ahh, good," Sister Imperator said. "I had been a little worried considering how possessive those Ghouls can get. And especially with you entering their life, they have all sworn to guard you. I had just wanted this to go as...unchaotic as much. We would've probably seen a blood bath in the aisles by now."

"Well, good thing there's the ancient rule book," you said, kicking your feet. "I know for sure Omega probably drilled that into them about it along with you. Each of them was really obedient. Kind of hard to decide...so just wearing all this off, hopefully to get an answer when I'm done here."

"And remember, even if you decide to choose and want another father, you can accept this father and later on choose the other. A ghuleh's pregnancy is as less as half of a human pregnancy. You can perhaps breed with all of them by the time of the summer solstice may begin or be over. After all, your body will be wore out not just from sex but from the pregnancy itself. You'll need time to adjust to each one you'll have. Then again, you might recover quicker."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sister," you said. "I appreciate your advice but I think I just want to start off with one father for now. See where it goes. And of course...care for the child."

Sister Imperator nodded. "Well, whatever it is to your wishes," she said. She prepared to walk out of the room. "Oh, and one final thing."

"What is it?"

"Papa says he request to see you in his chambers."

Your eyes widen in terror as you turned around to face her. "What?" you shrieked.

Sister Imperator shrugged. "I had told him you had a long session of mating with your brothers due to your heat. However, he still commenced that after this, you go to meet him. I have no idea what for. Perhaps about the Ghouls?"

You did know what it was for though. If there was anyone as much as dominant as Special was...no doubt Papa would be MUCH worse. He would BREAK you apart. Even though you were a ghuleh and you'd have to choose a Ghoul to be a father...who said Papa wouldn't try to get in on the fun? Maybe crashing in on your brothers' rooms wasn't a bad idea right now...

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine," Sister Imperator said. "In the meantime, just make sure to know whatever choice you make, you'll always have time for..."

There was the sound of water splashing and she turned around to see you gone.

Blinking rapidly, she shrugged. "Well, that was a quicker than I thought," she said, exiting out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tempted to hide from Papa but all you could do is run...

You peeked all around the hallway, wondering and just hoping...HOPING...that he wasn't out here. Time had flown by after you token your bath. You were hiding out in one of the spare rooms. You knew maybe you should've hid in your room but no doubt Sister Imperator would probably let Papa in, thinking it was no big deal. The only ones who wouldn't enter would be the Ghouls who would have to have permission due to a incantation she asked one of the witches to place over your room, to protect you in case any of them tried to harm you during your heat. And since Papa wasn't a Ghoul, that meant it was a free for all.

You doubt the Papacy would enter a ghuleh's room in their heat cycle though. After all, it was reported last time a Papa had tried to break up a fight of Ghouls dominating the ghuleh, it resulted in two Ghouls being sacrificed...or was it exiled? Regardless, during this cycle, both Ghouls and Papacy respected the ghuleh's need to be alone, unless of course, requested.

Yet, again, this was Papa you were thinking about. Papa Emeritus III. The First and the Second would've greatly respected the ancient ways but knowing the Third...yep, you were fucked.

"Papa says he request to see you in his chambers," Sister Imperator had said, her voice haunting in your ears. Now the true question was, HOW was he going to try to get you or even WHERE?

It didn't matter now. What mattered was that you had to hide somewhere else. You couldn't just stay in that room for long to develop paranoia. You feared going outside, just knowing Papa was probably out there somewhere, searching for you. You dreaded even more that he would open this door and find you. Anxiously, you tapped your foot and walked back and forth, pondering furiously.

Thankfully, it was nightfall. At least by now, everyone would be asleep. So maybe you were overthinking. He would probably be sleeping by now, thinking of a better way to get you tomorrow.

Taking one more glance outside, you decided to book it. You quietly shut the door and dashed down the hallway. Until it struck you that...you were naked.

Shit, you forgot you hadn't put anything on upon hiding. Your mind had been clouded so much with trying to hide anywhere, just panicking to bump into him. Clothes were the last thing on your mind to change into.

Still, it meant one point against you. Because that meant Papa wouldn't have to struggle trying to get inside.

You peered around the halls one more time, making sure the doors were shut and your footsteps didn't make a sound. Luckily, the torches had been dimmed down so you could brush by in the darkness.

Feeling more confident as you took more steps, you were sure you'd make it to your room by now. You could see the familiarity of the corner you had to take to get to the stairs, down to your room.

Walking with ease, you then pranced, happy that you were going to be fine.

Your ears perked up though. And you sniffed, sensing him. Your eyes widen. Shit.

Before you could even run though, he came at you like lighting. You felt his body topple upon yours, crashing you down to the ground. You could feel the coldness of the marble floor beneath your chest, making you shiver. And the warmth of his clothes bristled on your back, the smooth silkiness of his suit tickling it, like soft velvet.

His gloved hands were locked onto your arms, bolting you down. He enclosed his legs around your waist, preventing you from fighting back. He leaned his weight against you. Darn it, he was pinning down all the right moves to stop you from moving. You were trapped underneath him.

Remaining silent, you waited for him to speak, titling your head to the side to not look at him.

"Hello, little one," Papa smiled, licking his lips. "May I ask where are you going? And what are you doing...naked?"

You bit your lip, doing your best to not let any breath escape your mouth.

"Oh, I forgot," Papa said, chuckling. "Silly me. You're in heat. I bet you already had sex with all of your brothers. You liked fucking all of them did you?"

Again, you held your breath as best you could.

"And now you're in the decision making. I can understand, this part is probably very hard for you. Wondering who'll be the best father. Who'll be the one to supply your needs. Or should you reject them all right now? Did none of them make you happy?"

He scooted closer to you, his mouth hot on your ear now.

You gulped, quivering.

Papa chortled. "Well, little one, whatever you decide, I will respect your choice. Your brothers do only have the best interests in yours. They only want to do what they can to please you. And such as myself...I want to please you as well. Which is why I asked for you to come by my chambers tonight but you...never came. Why is that?"

Your eyes darted about, wondering when he'll stop.

Papa rubbed his hands around you. "Is it because you like the chase, little ghuleh? Do you like being the prey, hunted by the predator? Maybe you're bored being the top. You want to know what it's like to be broken down, to be commanded. You practically held your brothers' will in your own a while back. So now, do you want to know what it's like to be held against your will?"

You twitched your leg, as if checking to see if there was a chance for you to escape too.

Papa took notice of this and laughed. "Oh, little one," he snickered. "I can just imagine all the things you did to your brothers. Telling them what to do and making them feel helpless. So now..." He pressed his lips against your ear. "Do you want me to make you feel helpless? To do things you don't want to do? Do you want me to fuck you...is that what you want, my lovely ghuleh?" he whispered.

You squealed, shaking your body about.

Papa scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, getting up. "Remember...I'm only doing this to help you. I can understand your heat can make you very active, wondering what it's like for all possibilities to be fucked."

You shivered, picking yourself up now, hoping to make a run for it. In part....he was kind of right. You kind of...wanted Papa to take control over you. You wanted him to command you like Special did. To make you do things you didn't want to do. To be tied down again and be dominated.

Wait, fuck. Was your heat that bad?

You were just on the verge to escape from him, knowing all kinds of shit he'll put you through...and NOW you want him to do those things to you? You made a mental note to check in the ancient rulebook to research about ghuleh heat abnormalities.

You then felt Papa's hands hold onto your wrists, lifting you up. "I'll do what I can, little one," Papa said. "I can't make any promises though that you're going to like almost everything I'll do. For now, I'll just do the basics. And when you want to do anything more advance...well....I guess we'll find out what else you would want." He chuckled and winked, making you quake with wetness.

He tapped your ass. "Come along now. Off to my chambers we go. Or would you rather prefer somewhere more simple? To your room? It doesn't matter to me. Well, I guess one of the spare rooms could do for now. After all...we don't want any of your brothers finding out, do we?"

You nodded, only agreeing to this.

"See? Good idea! Now, let's go find ourselves a nice room."

He then led you over to one of the spare rooms. This one was luxurious, with a king sized bed. The comforters were of a different color though to the one you were just in.

He pushed you hastily onto the bed, making you "oomph."

Papa crawled on top of you, covering your body with his again. "So, my little one," he purred. "I'm going to have my way with you now. And you're going to follow everything I say. No ifs, ands, buts, all that shit. You have given yourself to me and I'm going to keep to my word that you get the treatment you deserve. Do you like that?"

He grinded his hips against yours, making you whimper.

Papa then unzipped his trousers, revealing himself. He quickly grabbed a blanket and tied your wrists behind your back. "Well, since that little whine was a yes, then we should get started. But first...let's give you some pain to stimulate yourself."

And with the wave of his fingers, he slapped your ass.

You yipped upon the first hit, surprised by the sudden burst of bruise and excitement.

"Shit, gotta shut that mouth of yours too," Papa said, reaching for another blanket and stuffing it in your mouth. "Don't want to alert anyone about us. It'll come off as soon as we're done here. Then, I promise, there will be no yelling. Only your sighs of pleasure."

He thundered onto your ass again. You shrieked into the gag, your eyes criss crossed.

"Oh and remember." He leaned back down to your ear. "You're suppose to be against this so...get to it." He raised a smack to your cheeks.

And you screamed, rumbling your body about, tossing and turning.

Papa chuckled. "That's more like it." He hit you again, onto your legs.

You bit harshly into the cloth of the blanket, your eyes widening. Holy shit...it felt amazing. Every hit that he did made you feel electrified. Like as if you were plugged into a socket, totally zapped. Of course, it hurt at first. It made you pissed off that he was hitting you like you were some drums he could bang. And you shook and rumbled to signal your dissaproval. Eventually though, every slap he did, whether on the ass, legs, arms, body...it was all enjoyable.

You shook your head. Enjoyable? Was this what you liked now? What the fuck did Special do to you?

After a couple more hits, Papa waved his hand away. "All right, I'll give you a break," he said, seeing some of the marks begin to fade into red imprints. "Now...let's see what else we can break."

He flexed out his fingers to reveal golden razor claws. And with each talon, he dipped them into your back, making you yelp as he dripped blood from the deep cuts.

You could just imagine how he would hold a driplet in his claw and swirled his tongue around it, licking it clean. Ok, you were definitely marching into territory you didn't know you liked. Possibly.

If only still it didn't fucking hurt, as you were being cut open and bleeding for his vampiric like need. You bit into the gag to signal your anger, grumbling for him to stop.

You quivered and sighed as he started sliming his tongue against the cuts, searing one onto your lower back and slurping away on it. He made a couple more onto your arms and legs, sucking some more on them.

He stopped and then wiggled himself against your ass, teasing you.

"You would probably prefer for me to take this one instead," Papa cooed, sliding a finger all around your crack, rimming your hole gently. You shut your eyes tightly when he did this. It certainly felt good. You wanted him to continue to tease your asshole, heck, shove a finger in it for all you care. It felt so...orgasmic.

"But..." He got up and traveled his fingers down to your clit. "This is the hole I really really want to fuck..." And then he circled it around, rubbing your upper part gently while another finger slid inside.

You hummed as you felt his claw scratch around your opening, mixing both pleasure and pain together. It wasn't as deep as the cuts on your back but the near raking still made you feel turned on.

You then played at struggling, tossing around violently, screaming.

Papa chuckled. "Break out of those bounds all you want," he purred. "I'm not going to stop until everything is set in place." He inserted another finger, twirling faster.

You grumbled as you swayed your legs, rolling your head around, murmuring.

"Now that that's over...." He took away the blanket gag. "I'm going to let you move your mouth now. You're going to need it for the next session. It be best off if you don't try to shriek or anything...however, let's keep pretending you don't like any of this, ok?"

He smiled and picked you up, making you lay on your back, resting your legs onto the pillows. He then crawled on top of you so that he was facing your opening. You had a lovely view of his crotch above your face.

Papa lowered himself more, comforting himself. "You better enjoy this now, ghuleh," he snickered. And with the sliming of his tongue, he stuck it inside. He jammed his cock into your mouth, making you gag all over again. 

You mumbled, spitting onto him. Yet, partly, you began to lick your tongue around him, softly raking your teeth onto his foreskin.

Papa shivered above you as he focused onto your clit, sucking away to slushing out your hole. "You taste sweet, ghuleh," he purred. "Of course, your brothers probably ate you out already but...why not enjoy one another's delicacy at the same time?" He chuckled and smoothed his teeth on your folds.

You whimpered and attacked his dick, slurping the tip.

Papa growled above, rumbling his lips on your core, vibrating your skin.

You gasped pleasurably, rolling your eyes. Out of pure excitement, you then accidentally bit onto him in joy.

Papa howled in pain and scowled at you, glaring upside down as he held his body up. "Don't you dare do that fucking shit again," he warned, shaking his head, his voice deep and demonic.

You nodded and sniffled.

"Now I gotta punish you for doing that."

He turned around and glowered at your core. And with a firm slap, he thundered onto you. As previous with the other hits, you yipped from a mix of torture and glee. And he hit you again, marking a red glow on the skin. He added claws to the next hits, though he was careful this time not to really cut you deep. He even bit, chomping down hard.

You fought off with the ranges of emotions, being both delighted yet tormented from supposedly not wanting this. You swayed your eyes about, bewildered.

Papa pushed you around, lying you down on your stomach now. "Now, let's see how you'll like this."

He trapped you above him, locking his legs against your hips as he teasingly rubbed himself against your ass. Your eyes dared to roll behind your head, purring. He then slid himself down the crack and into your hole.

You hummed with pleasure, meowing. And he began to thrust in and out, moving slowly. As if to torture you some more with teasing. You whined beneath him, moving your ass with his rhythm.

Papa slapped you hard again. "Did I instruct you to move with me?" he hissed. "Now, stay still...and let me fuck you. Hard."

He stapled you down on the bed, shoving his body down onto yours. He closed his legs nearer and gripped his hands onto the bed's comforters. He lashed down onto your neck with his teeth.

You screamed and felt ectasty warp all over your body, rolling your eyes and jutting your body around in insane euphoria. Each thrust he did was painful but so worth it. He kept stabbing you in and out, enlarging himself to widen you.

"That's it, mi amore," he cooed. "Beg for me to stop."

You shook your head and attempted to wiggle free, kicking your legs around. "Papa, no! Stop!" you pleaded, playfully.

He scoffed. "Do you really want me to though? Admit it, little one...you like this."

You growled and scooted yourself forward. "No! I don't! Wait until I call out for the clergy to help me right now. They'll surely..."

Papa rammed your head down into the bed, silencing your cries. "No one can save you now when they can't even hear you," he snickered, laughing manically.

You muffled into the sheets, still shrieking. Your felt yourself begin to clench tight around him. "Ohhhh gawd, fuckk," you moaned, elevating into cloud nine.

And then he flipped you over, jamming into you again.

You breathed heavily, squirming about. Oh fuck trying to pretend to not want this. You wanted him badly now.

"Papa, fuck me," you begged, thrusting yourself up and wrapping your legs around his back.

Papa growled and kissed your harshly on the lips. "So much for not wanting this huh?" he cackled. "If that's the case...then let's just fuck each other." He sucked onto your neck, sinking his teeth again to spill more blood.

You purred as he began to slow down, teasing you a second time.

He flipped you once more, laying on his back as he brought you up to sit on him. With his golden claws, he ripped the blanket tie on your wrists, freeing your hands. You pounced your claws onto his jacket and shirt, shredding them apart as you began to ride him.

You two were like animals now, truly mating with one another. You couldn't help but rock back and forth on Papa, crying hot tears as you felt his shaft tickle your insides. Papa grinded his teeth, enbedding his claws deeper into your skin and growling angrily. And when you lowered yourself to kiss him, you danced with each other's tongues for dominance, swapping more saliva.

Speaking of mating, you slowly halted yourself, worried what if one of your brothers found out you fucked Papa, especially Omega or Special. The minute if word got out or worst, you had no doubt you would hear it from them. Would you even get punished? Would you get fucked by one of them for revenge?

All this made your mind spin as you felt your ectasty slip away, paranoid that maybe this was something you shouldn't be doing.

Papa trilled as you slowed down, gripping your hips, thinking you were teasing him but he glanced to see that your movements were almost still.

"What's wrong, mia cara?" he asked.

You titled your head to the side, ashamed. Oh, if word got out to the CLERGY, you definitely never hear the end of it.

"Hey."

A hand carressed your cheek to look down at Papa. "Are you thinking about your brothers?" he inquired.

You sadly nodded. "Papa, if any of them found out about this or if the clergy gets word...I'm afraid..."

You were stopped by him sitting up and kissing you gently.

"Nobody will find out about this, mi amore," he cooed. "As long as we both don't say anything about us fucking one another, we'll be fine. Also, your brothers cannot get mad at me for screwing you. They do need to understand you're in heat. Which is what I'm trying to help you with. Besides, you need to pick a father from one of them in the end. Now if you pick me as the father well...I think that's something we both need to look up in the ancient rulebook. For now though..."

He jutted himself up to move himself around inside you, making you moan. He kissed you back, slipping you his tongue.

"...let's enjoy ourselves for the time being. And don't worry about the clergy either. I'll handle them if they find out," he huffed.

Feeling assured, you kissed him back and pushed him down on the bed, tearing the rest of his clothes off.

Your eyes widen at the sight of his marble skin, surprised to see he had somewhat a nice muscular fit with red jagged veins and pink scared cuts swarming all around his body. Of course though, you knew Papa wasn't entirely human after all.

Papa lowered you down with his hands, raking your back as you continued to rock on him. You both shared kisses and tongues, salivating against one another's mouths.

"Ahhhh, Papaaaa," you cried, digging your claws deeper into his chest, almost reaching your pinnacle.

He pushed you back up, massasing your breasts as he slid his hands back to grabbing your ass.

He then raised himself up, joining your rhythm.

"You can come now, mi amore," he purred.

Releasing yourself, you shrieked with pleasure blooming through your body as you seared clawed bloody marks into his skin. Papa in turn boomed and hissed, biting onto your neck with razor teeth, leaking blood splattering onto his mouth.

You both then began to crash down as bliss separated from both of you, slowing down your breaths and ectasies.

You toppled over him, gasping greatly. Papa mewed as he rolled you over, staring deeply into your eyes. You smiled at him, twirling one finger through his hair, touching the silky, stringy black strands.

You wrapped yourselves around one another and entered a session of kisses, purring.

Papa then nuzzled his head against your breasts, happily satisfied. You giggled as you played with his hair.

After a couple minutes of recovering, Papa got up and kissed you one final time. "I must leave now," he sighed. "Tomorrow the clergy will have me overlook about adding another section to the church. Of course, I probably gotta do nonsense of stupid paperwork but...it is indeed my duty as Papa to see what they want. However, if you're ever in need..of an itch...you know where to find me..." He winked, chuckling.

Your cheeks bloomed. Your wavered your claws onto his chest again but Papa pushed your hands away.

"Rest now, mi amore," he cooed. "You also have a lot to do tomorrow too. You have to think about the future of who your children's father will be. Take as much time as you need. And remember, I will respect your decision whoever you decide. And if it is me...well..as much as I would LIKE to be maybe a father...I would look into the rulebook for confirmation. And maybe then perhaps you can get a better idea for the other future fathers. For now though...relax and sweet dreams." He kissed your head and got off the bed, picking up the tattered remains of his clothes scattered.

He walked over to the door, opening it. "Oh and one more thing."

You picked your head up, feeling your body now worn out and dazzled over what had just happened.

"This is our little secret," he whispered, winking one final time before closing the door.

You took a deep breath and laid back down, now sore and giddy.

Damn, sex with Papa was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be the reveal of each reaction to who the father is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this: who will be the father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't so sure to pick a father so I did multiple endings for each one in here. All up to whoever you'll choose. :)

They waited patiently as the days followed by. Each Ghoul delved himself into something so he wouldn't worry about being chosen, whether it be reading books or studying the sermons.

They did everything they could to wipe their minds from thinking about whether they were the best for the ghuleh.

Still, they couldn't help but ponder their thoughts, wondering if their actions had completed the deal. Were they good enough in bed? Did they please her enough to orgasm? Would their seed be the most powerful to bear her children?

Sometimes they spied on you, watching your every move, how you relaxed in bed purring, to spending time out in the garden, sniffing the flowers. It was like as if it was a normal day to you.

To them, it was just waiting for your reveal to be pregnant from one of them. They were growing a little impatient.

It wasn't until the 7th day came, Omega called a meeting to the Ghouls.

"I suppose you all know tomorrow most likely will be the day (y/n) will reveal who's child she will carry," he said, sitting in a chair with the rest of them. "Or...if she even rejects to carry children. We all know there have been...reports about such cases. I just like to know that...regardless of who she picks...we all know that her decision being finalized won't mean you don't have a chance. Depending on the pregnancy of this child, it is possible she will pick you as the selected mate next with a new child to bear. These pregnancies have been known to either be the fastest or slowest...each ghuleh's body responds to it differently."

"All the way until the end of the summer solstice," Alpha said. "I remember reading something about that. Though like you said, it would all depend. I will respect our sister's decision who she sees fit to be the first father. I will gain my chance later."

Special snorted, as if he was annoyed.

Omega frowned. "Is there something you like to add to the table, brother?"

"Not really," Special said. "I just...kind of find it dull you're all acting as if you're fine with it but really let's be honest...whoever is gonna be first is gonna the luckiest guy ever."

"True," Earth said. "However, Omega is right...we just have to put up with whoever (y/n) chooses as her first mate."

"Not like any of you have a chance anyway," Special snickered lowly.

It was caught by Omega's ear though. "Do you want to repeat that again?"

Special zipped his mouth shut. His eyes widen, attempting to choose his words carefully now. "I just thought...well...depending what we did with our sister...some of us could have a higher chance...and others lower...it all depends on what our sister liked."

"She rode me with such greatness," Air bragged, closing his eyes and imagining it. "I hoped my hardness had sustained her pleasure."

"You may be right," Omega said. "To please a ghuleh beneath her is quite the honor as noted in the ancient ways. I bet you had a lot of fun doing that with her. I am...a bit envious."

"I did something better," Special grumbled.

Once again, Omega turned to Special, now more pissed. "Would you like to tell us how you pleased her if you oh so did better than any of us?" he snapped.

Special bit his lip, unsure what to say next. He knew he should keep his mouth shut but why should he? All this talk of the ancient ways and how each brother was ok with whatever the ghuleh chose...no, damn it, he was obviously going to be the winner. With how much fun he had with her, he had no doubt he won her heart. And with reading about switching the roles...it was just going to be more fun.

"Well I....was the top," Special said. "She asked me to....so I did like what she said. And I umm...sort of tied her up...."

Omega's eyes flared with fiery. "Care to explain more...elaborately?"

"I tied her up? Like I said...I tied her up. Ok, she didn't want it but...I kind of...mind tricked her into thinking she did. And she liked it. She was practically begging me to..."

Immediately, Omega pounced onto Special but was held back by both Alpha and Earth while Air and Water pulled Special away.

Special couldn't help but piss himself laughing at how irritated Omega was. And considering how Omega was one to respect the ancient ways, he knew he hit a nerve. It was a nerve that he was glad he poked.

"SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE IN CHARGE! NOT YOU!" Omega roared, swiping away from Alpha and Earth's hold. "There's a reason why she has that voice spell...is to determine who'll follow what she needs. YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK UP HER DECISION NOW."

"Yeah, because she won't pick you," Special said, pointing an accusing finger. "You know, ironically, I read a bit further into that and I learned some ghulehs get really turned on when the roles got switched. So...I just helped influence her decision really."

"How the fuck did you get pass her spell?"

"Potion. Asked a local witch for a bit of a block mind controlling. Look, I understand why you're pissy...you're just mad because while you want to be cute, sweet big brother affection...I took the initiative to be a little more firm and hard. And don't say I didn't do it by the book...sort of...I just...paraphrased it you can say. Nothing wrong with adding some changes right?"

Omega shook his head and sat back in his seat. He took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll admit," he said, waving his hands up in the air. "Yeah, I'm a supporter of the ancient ways...from what I've heard, her control on you is very...pleasurable, so that's why I went in right ahead. Whoever pleases her underl her command is most likely to be selected as the first father."

"And then there's the 50% chance of those who control the ghuleh get the first base too," Special winked.

The rest of the Ghouls glanced at one another, now pondering if maybe this was something they should look into. Maybe they should have also asked for a potion, to rid of the ghuleh's seductive voice so they could be in control of determining who will be the selected mate. Then again, who's to say the chances of being the dominant would also mean it wouldn't be that high?

"Here's the thing though, Special," Omega hissed. "You are not total father material."

"And why would you say that?"

"Tell me...do you think a guy who made our sister watch scary movies in the middle of the night and dumping ice cubes in her hot bath tub when she was a newborn might be the right guy for her to pick as the official father of her future child?"

Special stood quiet, trying to think of a comeback. "They were...pranks....harmless."

"Come to think of it, he actually has a lower chance of being picked," Alpha said. "Just because he made her feel turned on by being the one on top doesn't mean she won't rememeber any of the horrid pranks he did on her, making her rethink her decision."

"Well, she kind of liked it..." Special whispered.

Omega prepared to get up but sat back down, knowing Special was pissing him off on purpose. "Ok," he said. "So Special has a 50/50. Again, doesn't mean any of us won't be picked again or now. For I did as the book instructed...I was under her spell. I followed everything she wanted me to do. And I was the first so...I have that 90% chance."

"90%? I'm sorry, that's way too high," Water said.

"Yeah, 90% I had to clean up with my mouth," Alpha cackled.

Omega turned to him, whiplashing.

Alpha gulped and stood back. "She told me to do it!"

"Does that mean then Alpha has 70% chance?" Earth inquired. "Then, Air would probably be the fourth in place due to being rode. And I have been ridden as well..."

"But not as better than me I bet," Air huffed.

"I had the pleasure of being sat on by her," Water retorted. "Is that not enough to be consumed by her majesty?"

"No because I was before you," Earth said. "So....I would be first."

"I got to have after sex cuddles," Special cheered, attempting to brag more too.

Immediately then, the room exploded into the Ghouls arguing with one another. Each one getting territorial, each one rutting to be the one chosen. They were tempted to fight. They wanted to rip each other's heads off, to push the other down, telling them to back off. They were gonna be the father. They were gonna help the ghuleh with everything they could do, to assure her they were fit to be her true mate. Who cared if they would wait to be chosen again? They were going to be the first and only mate.

Soon, claws unsheathed from their hands and their mouth beneath their masks grew visicous razor teeth.

"You are not fit for her!" Omega roared at Special. "Maybe if you weren't such an asshole to her, she would've picked you."

"Maybe if you learn to give her some pain, she would've LIKED it more," Special growled.

"I got to pick up your mess, so fuck off," Alpha hissed at Omega. "You still think you have a chance?"

"Not like you ever did when she rode me first," Air boomed.

"And I got to her last," Earth fumed, pushing Air.

"Yeah, but I was the one who got it right last unlike jackass here," Water yelped.

"Boys! Boys!"

The Ghouls stopped and averted their eyes over to Papa, standing by the doorway. "What's all the matter? You're sounding like one of those stupid drama shows those teen girls go gaga for. It's quite...amsuing but getting irritating."

Omega pointed to Special. "He's is not fit to be the father! Papa, he didn't follow any orders of the ancient rules. Yes, there have been some lenient sways to them but with how he has treated our sister, I will not allow her to be seduced into thinking he is fit for it."

"I asserted my dominance to prove that I am fit to be a father," Special yipped. "According to the ancient ways, there have been reports of a Ghoul dominating the ghuleh in bed. Doing so has said to increase satisfaction in a ghuleh's heat. It assures that by picking this Ghoul, he will pass on his powers and assertion into her children. He will be selected as the best father, as he not only obeys the ghuleh's TRUE desires still but does so by rising up as the one in command and as the one not afraid to discpline his children into loyalty."

Some of the Ghouls turned to Special shocked. Surely for a Ghoul who thought he was going to be chosen, he wasn't kidding when he said he had done his research.

"But being rode on means a Ghoul is willing to give everything he can to the ghuleh," Air argued. "He submits to her will and will obey whatever she speaks of him to do. Isn't that not anything more than what she desires?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Papa said, waving his hand. "Calm down. I'm sure you all...had your ways to show (y/n) your love, dominance, caring...all that shit. Do not let it get to you. I'm sure she knows who she wants to pick. After all, you have forgotten, as much as you all are freaking out now, do you think she has enough on her plate wondering who she needs to choose?"

The Ghouls stood quiet. They knew Papa was right. As much as they were pointlessly spatting and fighting to be the top...what would they know of what you were thinking? Were you anxious? Were you paranoid? Were each of them too good for you to struggle to pick? Maybe that was why you were taking a long time. It was too hard to decide.

Omega sighed, lowering his head. "You're right, Papa," he said. "We just got...possessive. We just want to be the best for our sister. We want to do everything we can to please her...just like when we first asked for her. We did everything we could to train her...and now...with this pregnancy...it just means more pressure for...both of us."

Papa nodded, rolling a blunt, sitting on top of the edge of Omega's chair. "Precisely. She has to think not only about you, but for her and the future of her children. Who will be the first to test, who will be the next to be the best...all decisions she has to make. Which is why...I only gave her some of my pleasure to release her stress."

The Ghouls lifted their heads up, horrified. "You...what?" Alpha asked, his heart stopping.

Papa lit the blunt and started smoking. He then glanced at the Ghouls' faces, all petrified. "What?" he said, acting innocent. "She's under a lot of pressure...so I gave some more sex so she wouldn't have a lot of tension. That's all...and some cuddles and kisses...and pain...lots of it...it's so the muscle can relax..."

"Papa...I don't mean...to get...angsty...but...that...makes it ten times worse," Omega grumbled, shaking his hands. "Special already fucked it up...but you..."

Papa shrugged. "All right, I wanted in on the fun too," he admitted. "I've heard stories about ghulehs being in heat. And well...I couldn't help myself. I was only attending to a lady in need."

"Wait, can she even pick Papa?" Earth asked. "If he's the father then...what will become the child? Half ghuleh and half....human?"

"Maybe not even partially human," Papa answered, shrugging again.

"Is there anything regarding about that?" Water inquired. "Were there any...others that the ghuleh chose instead of a Ghoul?"

Omega shook his head, now frightened. "I don't know," he said. "This is a first. I mean...the Papacy have been known to respect a ghuleh's need to be with the Ghouls and they only intervene should the fighting become chaotic...but...I mean..."

"Look, I assured her I have no qualms if she didn't pick me," Papa said. "Even then, I told her to look it up. From what I personally read...it is up to the ghuleh's choice. Whatever we do to her, no matter how great we are...she still can decide who will be the father. All from who was the worst to the best. She has her reasons why and we must respect them."

At that moment, the door opened. They all turned their heads to the door to see you standing there, looking a bit frail.

You stumbled toward them, sighing greatly. You then glanced up. "I'm pregnant," you stated.

The Ghouls got up from their seats and marched towards you as Papa leaned back in his seat, folding his arms.

"Sister," Omega said. "Congratulations...we couldn't be more proud. I'm...speechless." He glimpsed toward your stomach. "If you don't me asking...does that mean you have decided a father?"

"Yes," you said. "Before I reveal the father though...I have also decided I will be having...a little girl. Or in this case a ghuleh...hehe..."

You smiled, gazing at your brothers. "I've been thinking about wanting a daughter for a while....I hope none of you are upset about this?"

The Ghouls shook their heads. "It is whatever you want to have, sister," Alpha said. "Boy or girl...I personally don't care. We will oblige to your wishes."

You giggled and clasped your arms behind your back. "Well in that case...the father I have picked is...."

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omega."

Omega's eyes burned with victory when he heard his name. "Me?" he asked, surprised.

You nodded. "Yes....you are the father of my little girl."

Silence enveloped between the Ghouls for a while. Until Omega started stomping like crazy.

"Yes!" he shrieked. He turned to Special. "IN YOUR FACE!"

He then ran over to hug you tightly, dancing all around. "I'm a father! I'm a father! I'm a father!"

You couldn't help but smile, hugging him back.

Omega then put you down, catching his breath. "Sorry," he said, dusting you off. "I'm just...you know...happy."

You nodded. "You will be a good father, Omega. I knew it the moment I saw it in your eyes when you promised not to hurt me...you obeyed my every command. And when I thought more about it...you were always the one who guided me, who help me understand my role and everything. As a big brother...it just worked. Something told me you'd be perfect for fatherhood."

Omega's eyes beamed with delight. "So sister...what now?"

You took his hand and led him away from the rest of the Ghouls and Papa (Special looking extremely pissed).

You both then walked down the hallway, your head leaning on Omega's arm as he hugged you back again.

You stopped at a room and led Omega inside. You walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "If you don't mind brother but....I like to see a reenactment of what we did that night," you teased.

Omega grinned and treaded over to you. He then leaned you onto the bed, crawling on top of you. He pulled down your shirt, skirt and tights as the other hand undid his tunic and pants too. He slowly rubbed his fingers against yourself, making you moan happily. He then swiped off your underwear, wanting to feel your wetness on his fingers.

You placed your hands onto his underwear and pulled them down, groping his ass to lean him onto you.

"Don't be afraid to give me everything," you said. "Don't you want to enjoy your mate for a while?"

"Of course, sister," Omega said, kissing you lightly on the head. "I want to do nothing more than to please my mate from now on. Anything she desires during, before or after the pregnancy....I will be there for you. Just like I have when I first found you."

You chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "That's why I picked you. You are willing to surrender yourself to me and obey my wishes whilst promising to be loyal. That's a trait I admire...so thank you brother. Please...I need you."

Omega purred and placed his lips on yours again. As he distracted you with kisses, you felt his body shuffle and he turned you around, went inside of you, making you squeak in pleasure.

You smiled as you wrapped yourself around the pillow, glancing up at the Ghoul to kiss him and sigh from his movements. It was a night of bliss you would never forget.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alpha."

Alpha titled his head when he heard his name. "Me?"

You nodded. "Yes, you. I pick you as the official father of my first child."

He glanced around the room, as if it was some prank being played on him, not believing it.

"Me?" he asked again.

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, Alpha, you are the father."

It took a few seconds before next thing you knew, Alpha squealed and waved his hands about, shocked. He then ran over to hug you and twirl you all around. He let you go and excitedly danced. "I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" the Fire Ghoul shouted in joy.

He glanced back to the other Ghouls, some who seemed angry while the others were envious but respectful.

"Sister, why me though?" Alpha asked, now curious. "What have I done to capture your devotion?"

You shrugged. "As much as you were all equally great...something about you just stood out to me. I believe a lot of it has to do...with your warmth. Just like Omega, you've always been there for me. Except whenever I'm around you, I feel a circle of protection and hearth. A fire that I want to continue to see it burn, to forever be lit. I think that's what sparked it inside me...when you took control and obeyed your willingness to help me in my ache...I just knew you were the right one. You will be at my side at all times, giving me guardianship and love."

Alpha smiled and hugged you tightly. "I'll do everything I can to continue to prove it to you, sister."

You grinned and took his hand away, leading him away from the Ghouls. "You can prove it to me right now...here, let's go inside."

With that, you led him over to a bedroom, quickly opening up the door. You giggled as you turned to him. "If you want to keep the fire burning in me, brother...don't let it go out."

Alpha snickered and pushed you onto the bed, climbing on top of you. "I'm sure the fire will always be burning, sister," he said, kissing you. "Don't worry about it going out...let me take care of that."

He threw away your clothes hurriedly. He then lowered his head down to your entrance, licking away.

You gasped and clawed at the sheets, squirming with your feet in the air. "Alpha," you breathed. "Please...please fuck me."

"As you wish, sister."

Alpha crawled back on top of you, kissing you heavily. He then took off his pants and connected his cock with your entrance, making you sigh. He thrusted inside a little bit before switching you on top of him.

He grasped onto your hips as you rocked yourself on him. "Alpha..." you gasped, feeling your body bloom into ecstasy.

Alpha trailed his fingers all over breasts as yours sunk onto his chest. They then twined together as you both attempted to reach your peaks, wanting to be reconnected as one again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Air."

Air swirled his head about, as if making sure you weren't saying the wrong name.

"Me?"

You smiled, nodding. "Yes, you."

Air took a deep breath before awkwardly getting up and pranced over to you. He looked back to the Ghouls and then to you. "Do...I hug you?" he asked, shyly.

You giggled. "Yes, you can. You should. I am going to be the mother of your future child."

Air's eyes began to grow with delight. Yet, he glimpsed back towards his brothers, as if they would object to him touching you. He nervously lend a hand out, smoothing his fingers over your arm.

You chuckled and took one of them to hug you. "Don't worry about them," you said. "They need to learn to respect my decision. They will have their time soon. For now though, you are my mate."

Air scratched his head. "Why me though, sister? I...did nothing much."

You sighed and took Air's hand, leading him away from the jealous gazes of his brothers. You led him down a hallway. "I picked you because you allowed me to have full control. I know of course, that doing this means a male Ghoul gets more the pleasure to be enraptured by the ghuleh's dominance. However....it shows to me you have trust as well. You trust me to be a good mother. So in return I trust you to be a good father. Not to mention, you at least know how to have fun too. With all you taught me playing games and such...I feel like you would know when it's time to be playful and raise our child. A mother can only do so much to have playtime with her child....so, you'd be great for that role."

Air giggled, feeling content. "You're right, sister. I will do my best to raise our child. To know between play and work. I am glad you trust me as well...I promise you can come up to me to attend to any needs you have."

You lowered your head onto Air's shoulder. "I love you, Air. Thank you...for letting me know...you will be forever loyal."

Air nodded, kissing you on the head. "I'll do anything I can to continue to prove it."

You grinned then as you leaned your hand toward a door, leading Air inside with your hands pulling him. "Why not now then?"

You giggled as you let him go and swayed over to the bed, sitting down on it. Air wobbled over to you and pushed you down, placing himself on top.

He stopped though and his eyes shrunk in fear. "Oh, sister...I'm sorry...am I getting too possessive? I can get off..."

You shook your head as you lifted your head up to kiss Air. "You deserve it," you said, curling a hand around his face. "I'm giving you full control from here on out...please do what you like. Think of it as my final piece of trusting you fully."

Air kissed you one last time before toppling himself on top of you. He dug a hand under your top and massaged your breasts, making you moan as he twiddled your nipples between his fingers.

He then unzipped his pants and shook your skirt and tights off before lifting up your leg, shoving himself right inside.

You purred as he thrusted in and out, glancing down at you and trapping your lips with his.

You laid back, satisfied, allowing your new mate to take all the control he wanted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Earth."

Earth's eyes widen. "Me?" he stammered.

You nodded. "And Water."

Water blinked his eyes rapidly, astonished. "Me too?" he inquired, confused.

"Yes," you said. "You are both the fathers...oh, dear I forgot to mention I'm not just having one daughter...for this case, I'll be having twins."

The rest of the Ghouls glanced toward each other, flabbergasted.

"She can have twins?!" Alpha gasped. "From different fathers?" He glimpsed to Omega, attemtping to know the answers.

"Yes," Omega said. "It all depends on the ghuleh's choice. Twins are usually the limit though. Having more children from different fathers might prove to be very difficult. And now our sister has chosen two...and so we shall let it be."

Earth and Water roamed over to both of you, swapping glances at one another as who was first to hug you or do what.

You giddily chuckled as you wrapped both arms around them. “Now, all I ask is you two learn how to share,” you warned.

“Of course, we do know how,” Earth yelped. “We shared you in the same bed together.”

“And now as fathers,” Water said. “Only...we probably gotta know who’s child is who’s when they’re born.”

You smiled as you took both of their hands and walked them towards your bedroom.

“Sister, if you don’t mind me asking, why us?” Earth questioned. “Or why else together? Surely, you’re not afraid we might get possessive together over you?”

You shook your head. “You two may but I think not either. When we were both in bed together, you two respectfully did not try to topple the other. You both learned to share and pleased me with no qualms. That’s...hot.”

You then leaned your head onto Earth’s shoulder. “I picked you, Earth because of your strength. You've always been one to teach me how to defend myself, giving me your support. Who else would it be better to give my child the vigor she'll need from?"

You turned over to Water. "And for you Water...you know how to be gentle and give. Even when you were holding me close to you, you did not attempt to pull me down or anything. You did everything you could to please me as the top...so I know you'll do the same to care for me and our child."

"How would we know which is which by any chance?" Earth inquired. "If we're having twins, how would we know who's is who's if they become too identical?"

You pondered for a moment. "From what I can remember, the twins will be born with their father's eyes. They will only respond to their father when asked to do a command unless instructed further by their mother."

The two Ghouls let out a breath of relief.

"What happens now?" Water asked.

You snickered as you opened a door, showing a master bed. "Care to tie the final knot?"

Earth and Water looked at one another and then smiled to you. They pushed you over to the bed and bounced on top. You giggled as you kissed one another, swapping saliva.

Earth slid a hand down your tunic, into your breasts while Water slithered his hand up your skirt, pulling down your tights to get into your underwear. He started to rub your clit while also sticking another finger inside.

You purred, swimming your hands around Earth's head as the other smoothed against Water's chest, happily satisfied.

Water and Earth then pulled away, grinning at one another. They then pulled down their trousers and underwear, lingering more over you. Their hands roamed onto your top and skirt, pulling your clothes down.

They teased you with their cocks, each one taking a turn to rub against you.

You chuckled as you then brought both of their heads down, kissing them once more. "Well, what are you waiting for?" you cooed. "Put it all in me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sighed, mortified. You couldn't believe you were going to say this.

"Special."

Special titled his head up, shocked. "What?"

You frowned at him. "Didn't you hear me, you idiot? Yes...I picked you. You're the father of my child."

Immediately, two things happened. Special pointed to Omega and shouted, "WHO'S THE 90% NOW?" He then focused on himself to do a little dance, triumphant.

You plundered through your mind to search for any second thoughts. You still couldn't believe yourself you were giving THIS GUY a chance...especially with all the bullshit you had to put up with him...why should he be the father?

Still...you made your choice for a reason. And now it was final.

"Yes, you idiot, I picked you," you grumbled, folding your arms. "Now are you going to congratulate me or what?"

Special nodded and walked over to you, hugging. "Of course, sis," he said. "Thank you. Now then..." He clasped his hands and waved to the Ghouls. "If y'all boys excuse me for a moment...I'm going to enjoy my mate for a while now."

You squealed as you felt Special lift you up with his arms, carrying you bridal style before storming down the hallway.

"Wait, wait, whoa whoa whoa," you shrieked, waving your hands. "Before you decide you can get all crazy, I gotta set up some ground rules, first."

Special grumbled, rolling his eyes but he put you down, tapping his foot impatiently. "Let me guess, you're the one in charge."

"No," you scoffed. "Sort of....it's mostly to do with the kid. I have no idea how you're going to be but...I'm doing this because I want you to prove me wrong. To show me that you can take responsibility and be a supportive figure. So in this case...there are some things I'm exempting you from doing. Such as no scary movies and no teaching the kid how to tripwire someone down the stairs....oh and I will kill you if you prank our daughter into a warm bath full of ice cubes."

"So no pranks in general along with the scary movies," Special huffed. "Got it...for now."

You rolled your eyes. "You know you saying that makes me really reconsider why I picked you..."

"Because I'm good in bed?" Special teased, winking.

You clenched your fists, angrily quivering. "NO!" you yipped.

"Are you sure?" Special teased, titling his head. "I didn't hear you complaining the rest of the night."

You hissed. "Just...shut up, all right? This is about the qualities you possess. Yes, ok, maybe you were too good in bed but the ultimate decision in end is about the Ghoul's prowess. How he is NOT only in bed...but as a being in whole. Example, if I picked Omega, it's not only because he did a certain position or whatever...it's because how he is also as a person. That's why there's that gap where you give the ghuleh her rest. She has to decide on many prospects she has to see in each Ghoul."

"And did I fit all of them?"

You stomped your foot. "Special..."

"What?" He shrugged. "It's an honest question."

You sighed. "Well, if you want your answer, you're gonna have to prove it then like I said. I'm not saying anything more."

Special leaned close to you. "Prove it, huh?"

You bit your lip, realizing maybe you should have token back what you said. "Umm...you know when..."

You were stopped by Special's mouth as it enclosed against yours. He pushed you over to the wall, clasping his hands around your wrists, lifting them up to prevent you from resisting.

You decided to trap his legs between yours, twisting your hips to tease him. Your eyes widen upon sensing him growing hard against your leg.

"Bed. Now," Special breathed, pulling away from you and reaching for the door nearby you, pushing you inside. He then shoved you onto the bed, toppling over you.

He purred as he rubbed his head against yours. You couldn't help but purr back, meowing as he then swarmed his hands around you, squeezing your nipples and swirling his fingers around your opening.

You distracted him with kisses as you wandered your hands over his erection, massaging his foreskin.

Special growled as he locked your hands above your head, grinding his hips against yours.

You giggled. "Please," you begged, playfully.

Special glanced up, snickering. "Please what?"

"Please," you hummed, vibrating your lips against his ear. "Fuck me."

With that, Special pulled down both of your skirt and underwear, thrusting himself inside. You bit his ear as he then clamped down onto your neck with his teeth, connecting your bodies together with his erection frictioning against your hole.

-——————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa."

The Ghouls could feel their hearts stop as they turned to Papa who threw away his blunt, slapping his hands together to rid of the ashes.

He then prowled over to you, presenting his hand. "Mi amore," he cooed.

You smiled as you took his hand.

"Sorry, boys but looks like I win this round," Papa tooted. "Don't worry though...you'll have your chance when the child gets born...eventually."

He then pranced you out into the hallway, elegantly walking you back toward your bedroom.

"So," Papa murmured, placing your head on his shoulder. "Why did you pick me as the official father of your child? Was the sex really that good?"

You giggled, snuggling close to him. "Yes. And who else be a better father than the head of all here? You care enough not only about the church but everyone as well...true, I will admit, you have your moments being...an asshole and lazy. Yet, it never hit me how much you actually cared to please me. I thought you just wanted to get in on the action...but now...I've come to think of it you were just trying to help me. You wanted to release the tension off my shoulders of worriment. And it worked. Though..."

You glanced down at your stomach. "I am afraid what our child will be. She certainly will be a halfling, no doubt. Even then though...what if she doesn't come out right at all? Or what if....I can't carry her? Will I never be able then to produce more children?"

You stopped as Papa curled his fingers under your chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. "Do I need to get you back in bed to not worry about this now?" he chuckled. "Not that I wouldn't mind...but time will tell what our child will be. In the meantime, you just do what you must to prepare for her arrival. And let me know..." He traveled his hand up into your hair, massaging your head gently. "If there's anything I can do to help you be worry free."

You purred, rubbing your head against his touch. "Well," you mewed. "There is something we can technically do now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Papa stammered, opening one of the doors. He stumbled you inside, shutting the door behind him.

You laid back down onto the bed, waiting patiently.

"Look at what a good ghuleh you are," Papa teased, climbing on top. He molded his body against yours, making you wet with anticipation. You already felt your hand wanting to skim against his chest, to tear off his jacket and shirt to feel the smoothness of his skin but he brushed your hands away.

"No ghuleh, let me entertain you for tonight," Papa said. He lowered his head down to your skirt and tights, pulling them both off before diving his mouth between your folds.

You squealed with glee as you soothed your fingers into Papa's head, clasping the silky hair strands between them. Papa chuckled as he salivated his tongue against your clit. "You taste so sweet, my love," he cooed. "Delicious."

He then licked his mouth clean. "Would you like me to have you?"

You nodded, excitedly stimulated now.

Papa grinned as he sneaked up toward you, laying himself down. "I will do my best to do whatever it is you ask, mi amore," he purred, laying a hand all over your leg. "Just remember...what I'm doing is only to help you release all the tension you have. I would prefer you not to...err...stop me...but...I will train you to know your limits if you must."

You giggled, lifting your leg to his touch.

Papa smiled, pushing your leg down. "Well then, I suppose I'll just get to work."

With that, he then separated your legs, undid his trousers and underwear before gladly entering inside.

He regrew his golden talons to shred your top, ripping out your bra before attacking your breasts, sucking delicately on your nipples. You slashed onto his jacket and shirt, tearing them apart to reveal his smooth skin you wanted to touch.

"Aww, I wanted objections," Papa pouted, thrusting slower.

"Next time," you winked, giggling.

Papa rolled his eyes but beamed. He bit down onto your neck, making you yip in ectasy as you raked his back, shoving your hips up on his. You wrapped your legs around him and rode the waves of pleasure, kissing one another merrily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"None of you," you said.

You then sighed but rolled your eyes, shaking your head. "You all...sucked!"

Immediately, all the Ghouls and Papa gapped, horrified at what you had just said. Their hearts felt like stopping but raced with frustration and startled by your words.

"So...none of us are fit?" Omega asked, disappointed.

"What did I do wrong?" Alpha demanded, landing down onto his knees. "Please, sister, forgive me. Let me make it up to you in anyway I could!"

"So it WAS Special's fault!" Earth grumbled. "He did fuck up her decision because now she can't decide!"

"Ok first of all, I'm not the only one who fucked her up," Special insisted. "Second of all, how was I that bad? I mean, maybe I was a little harsh but Papa on the other hand..."

"I knew my erection wasn't good enough!" Air sobbed, kicking his foot in the air.

"Well mine wasn't either technically," Water mumbled.

"Che cazzo stai dicendo?!" Papa hollered. He took a deep breath but the glare in his eyes emitted ferocity. "I gave you everything compared to these Ghouls here. I did everything I could to make you feel PLEASED...granted, the rape play was a little pushed but I only did it to RELEASE the stress...release all your worries as one big ball to push away...and now you're saying I'm fucking terrible? Sei un fottuto bugiardo."

You took a step back, feeling the glowers of the Ghouls and Papa band together.

"He's got a point," Omega growled, getting up from his seat. "If Papa didn't even please you, then what was wrong with Special? Or me? You wanted me to be on the top last I remember...so what gives?"

"Yeah, and I let you sit on my lap to take over me," Water snapped. "You did it to Earth and Air too. We allowed you to do what you want with us...you wanna explain that?"

Each of them began to prowl toward you, their fists tightening.

You took more steps back, frightened. "Look...it's just...you guys weren't fit to my expectations," you said. "You are good in some ways but...it's just..."

"Just what? You aren't hungry for more?" Earth roared. He cracked his knuckles. "Or maybe...you're just saying that because you want to be toppled by all of us."

Your eyes shrunk in fear, knowing you deliberately pissed them all off.

"That could explain why she's trying to rally us all up," Papa noted. "You know ghuleh...you could've just told us that...you could just said to us you want all of us..."

Their claws sharpened, taking more steps toward you.

You glanced around to the door, hoping to make an escape.

Special glanced to see this and immediately cowered over to the door, blocking your exit.

You whimpered as you peered up to see Omega, Alpha and Papa prancing over to your front while Earth and Air took your sides, Water, joining Special to barricade the door.

And then they all attacked. They ripped apart your clothes, flinging your shirt and skirt to the side. You felt a swarm of claws and teeth all shred onto your skin. Some kissed you furiously, bruising your lips while others jammed their hands up your womanhood.

You tempted to fight back, hissing and yowling, clawing back at them but you then felt yourself collapse, jumped by one of the Ghouls. Again, their lips and claws slashed all around you, holding you down.

You peeked up to see Special undo his trousers while the other Ghouls tried to hold you down. Papa snarled and hurled him off, climbing on top.

Omega growled, covering your upper body.

"Out of the way, Omega," Papa hissed.

"You just want to use her for your fun," Omega snapped. "You don't care about her."

"Like any of us should believe you too," Alpha retorted. "Why don't you get off of her first?"

"I have the strength to rip all of your throats right now," Earth rumbled. "She needs someone to care for her with stability. None of you have proven that to her."

You shrieked as you began to quiver, jutting your body around to fight for freedom. They locked their hold onto you, roaring, warning you to stop. You didn't and began to shake, making them dig their claws deeper.

"Someone help me!" you howled.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

You all turned your head to see the rest of the Emeritus brothers, Papa Emeritus I and Papa Emeritus II standing at the door.

"This is none of your concern, brothers," Papa grumbled. "I will handle this all by myself."

The Second raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you are with the way you're on top of her along with the rest of the Ghouls." He walked over to you and leaned down. "Are you all right, darling?"

You shook your head, wiggling to be free.

"You all best have get off of her now," the First said. "You're all just as bad as that ancient tale went about the ghuleh being trampled by her own brothers....let the poor girl have her freedom."

Huffing in anger, the Ghouls and Papa got off of you.

You got up and trembled, fearfully looking at Papa and the Ghouls.

The Second lent out his hand toward you. "Come here, little one. It's ok. I hope they didn't damage my child that bad did they?"

"She is fine," Omega said. "Just a couple scratches and bruises that's all." He raised an eyebrow though at what the Second had just called you. You hardly ever interacted with the two older Papas, only when instructed to do a command. To call you a "child" just seemed...out of the ordinary.

"Good," the Second said. "My princess needs all the strength she can to sustain growth for my sapling."

"Sapling?" Alpha gasped.

The Second nodded. "Why yes...she is carrying my child. She didn't tell any of you?"

The Ghouls and Papa shook their heads wildly.

"And mine too," the First said. "She is going to be having twins. We were hoping to keep this a secret but...I guess that didn't work out well."

"I would've told them I have no interest but...it seems that was the wrong move to make," you said. You turned to the Ghouls and Papa. "I should've rephrased what I said...it's not that any of you weren't bad in bed...it's just...I found someone...or someones...to help me with my ache more. I was exhausted and scared. I didn't know what choice to make. Then when I was in my finalizing, the First and Second came over to me, inquiring about my choice. I told them my frustrations and well...they gave me an experience I never imagined...tying me up, whipping me, blindfolds, the pain, the pleasure, the edging...it felt all so...euphoric...so I picked both of them as the official fathers. They promise to work together to help me and their children."

You purred as you then turned to the First and Second, rubbing your head against one another as they patted your head, hugging you gently.

The Ghouls and Papa fell silent, unsure what to say. You could tell they were still more pissed but how could they be when you had deliberately selected two of the Papas who could possibly overpower them (with the exception of Emeritus III).

"Well, congrats," Omega muttered. "Thanks for nothing I guess."

Your heart panged when he said that. "Omega," you said, walking over to him. "Please....it's not what you think. You still have a chance...just not now...I'm sorry..."

You glanced over to Papa who was also shaking his head, upset. "Papa," you pleaded. You gripped onto his hands but he swiped them away, annoyed.

You tempted to do the same with the other Ghouls but they also glared at you, all disappointed.

You felt your heart crushed, wondering now what you had just done. Was this even the right decision you had made?

"Are you all right, mi flora?" the First asked, cuddling you close to him. "Don't worry about them. They have to honor your decision, no matter what the choice you would have made."

The Second nodded, pulling you closer to him.

You sighed, shaking your head and pulling away from them. "I'm sorry," you said. "I think...I need some air." You then walked out into the hallways, leaving the Papacy and Ghouls.

 

You didn't know how long you were crying in your room, wailing and growling in frustration. You were pissed off at what you had just done. Did you really accept the First and Second as your mates? How long would this pregnancy last enough for you to claim another Ghoul? Would you even be able to bear more children? Was it fair for you to keep Papa and the Ghouls waiting? Would they ever forgive you?

You thrashed around in bed, feeling both horny and rapturous. You could feel your claws begin to grow and your teeth sharpen. You raked them into the comforter, releasing your anger. You rubbed your head against one of the pillows.

"I am so fucked!" you snapped. "I should have picked Papa...or Special...or Omega...arrhgghhg, anyone else! But what fair is it for the others?!"

You whimpered and looked down at your stomach. "Well, I hope you little ones come out sooner than I expected."

You then laid your head against the pillow, exhausted.

Deciding to give yourself a good turn on, you reached your hands down to your skirt, sliding over your underwear and circling your clit. You took a deep breath as you sped up, digging into your hole.

As soon as pleasure sank more deeply, you grabbed the pillow before you, hopped onto it and started grinding away.

"Oh fucckkkk," you moaned, riding slowly. You plopped your body against it, tempting to push yourself down onto it.

You felt your ectasy start to approach, gripping onto the pillow tightly. You tried to imagine all the Ghouls and Papas around you, each one touching your body to simulate yourself to reach your peak quicker.

"Need help there?"

You screeched and stopped, glancing up to see Omega at the door.

"Oh, brother...I'm sorry," you said, getting off of the pillow. "I just got...desperate."

Omega chuckled and glimpsed back, nodding his head.

He stepped aside for Alpha to come in. Soon, the rest of the Ghouls followed suit.

You gulped, pondering what they wanted. After all, none of them were accepted to be the fathers.

"Brothers, what are you doing here?" you asked. "None of you are the fathers of my children. Perhaps after this pregnancy, I can select one of you but for now I can't..." You were cut off by Omega who kissed you on the lips.

"We know," Omega purred. "We were talking about it and well...we figured the best we can do is wait and allow it to surpass. That doesn't mean though we still can't help you with any other desires you have...after all, a ghuleh pregnancy isn't just about feeding the kid. The ghuleh herself will still feel....sexual cravings."

You snickered. "True I guess. Another plus part is depending on how I do with this, the kids can pop out quicker unless there's a medical reason I need to keep them in longer. I am still in heat until the end of summer."

Alpha nodded. "We will wait if we have to. We just want you to be happy, sister. We're sorry for getting jealous back there. It's just...we want the best for you. That is all that we want to do ever since we called for your arrival."

You mewed, rubbing your head against his arm. "I understand, brother," you said. You turned to Water who sat nearby you, smoothing your head against his shirt. "I suppose you'll be fine should the Emeritus brothers come by to comfort me too? They will want to take part in caring for their children..."

"Yes," Earth said. "They are free to do as they please. As read in the ancient ways...whatever the ghuleh does to make herself happy...she is free to do so."

"And yes..." Omega grumbled, turning to Special. "Even if it means forcing her against her own will...that is what enables a ghuleh's satisfaction to increase not only for herself but for her Ghoul. So...Special truly didn't break any rules. It is right there in the ancient ways about previous ghulehs experiencing higher pleasures being dominated. However, since that also means pregnancies created from this are developed faster and birthed quickly. So...I can take my time."

"Fuck you," Special hissed.

You giggled and laid your head against Special's neck, purring. "Are you gonna take your time now?" you teased, licking him.

Special mewed, rubbing his head against yours.

You then glanced towards Air and began to kiss him as well. "Wait," you said, pulling away. "What about...the Third?"

"What about me, ghuleh?"

You widen your eyes as you turned back to see Papa on the bed with you, happily smiling away.

"It is a good thing we did some research regarding about it," he said. "You'll have no worries other than the pregnancy. Yet, even with the pregnancy, it is said sex between her and the Ghoul is ten times more intense...so...it is a win win either way. Though..." He snickered, kissing your stomach. "It wouldn't hurt to be proud to claim a child from here."

You patted Papa's head. "Well, if you satisfy me more being dominated, perhaps I'll get pregnant quicker."

Everyone laughed, giddily.

You then felt Special topple you down onto the bed, purring heavily.

Papa laid down on his back, sitting you up to lay on him.

Omega took your other side, eyeing you hungrily.

The other Ghouls each took a part to occupy, either holding down your arms or legs.

"Wait, what about the Second and First?" Water asked. "Do they know about this?"

You shook your head. "After that blow out, I talked to them a little earlier and they just let me know of course if you guys ever hurt me...to come up to them. I assume the First doesn't mind sharing but for the Second...he's a bit more possessive. Even when I was having sex with the First, he surely tried to keep dominating over me. So...I think we can keep this a secret from him."

"Let's hope he doesn't get mad though...well, he can't," Alpha snickered. "We are....just answering to your cravings."

You purred as you felt Papa massage your breasts while Special and Omega took turns nibbling your neck. "Yeahhhh," you moaned. "They don't...ohhhh my...."

You laid your head against Papa's chest, meowing loudly.

Omega and Special grinned, kissing. They then allowed you to take turns kissing the others, including Papa.

"Relax, ghuleh," Papa said, slipping your shirt off. "Let your body commence for the upcoming pregnancy."

And then your skirt and tights came off, along with your bra and underwear. You peeked at your body sweating, your nipples beginning to stiffen from the increasing ecstasy.

"Brothers," you mumbled. "Papa...fuck me."

"Will do," they chorused.

They then took off their pants and underwear, their hands onto you once more.

And when you averted your eyes to see Special and Omega working on your upper body while the First and the Second watched from afar...you knew it was going to be one fucking good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
